Soul Mates
by WildWinterWolf
Summary: (Continues on from Episode 13 Irresistible) Maddy finds herself lost without Rhydian, it's been over 4 months since he left and no sign of him ever returning; will he come back?
1. Chapter 1 Loss

**Soul Mates**

"He's really gone."

"He loved you Maddy, you do know that?"

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to."

Shannon looked back at Tom, he was right after all, maybe Maddy couldn't see it, but the rest of the world definatly could.

"He's gone!" Maddy sobbed turning to face Shannon before falling onto the sofa in a messy crying heap.

"Maddy…." Shannon started but stopped when Tom gestured towards the door suggesting that they should leave Maddy alone for a while. Shannon understood almost immediately and followed Tom out of the room.

"Rhydian!" Maddy yelled painfully into a cushion. With that she slowly cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

4 Months Later

Maddy awoke, to the somehow familiar stabbing sensation in her chest, it had started just 4 months ago when Rhydian had left and she was puzzled as to what it was, but she didn't seek any advice from her parents, knowing only too well that her mother would end up worrying about her 24/7, and she didn't want that, as her mother had enough problems considering Wildbloods were becoming a more frequent show around their territory.

Today the pain however was allot worse, it was the 4th Full Moon since Rhydian had left and the pain was just slipping bearable. She felt a pull though, this was new, a pull that promised her the alleviate this pain, to end all this unbearable hurt, this was unlike any other pull she had felt before, a pull even more powerful than the moon itself.

**(Hey there! This is my first ever FanFic, so I hope you enjoy! Please R & R! xox)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Collapse

Maddy slumped out of bed, god her headache was painful. Rubbing her eyes she wandered over to her dresser and pulled on some random clothes. She slowly made her way downstairs and fell onto the couch, her mother in the kitchen tidying away breakfast.

"Are you alright Maddy?"

"I'm fine ma." Maddy replied staring at the T.V. that she'd just turned on. Twilight movie blaring, she loved watching this movie, laughing at how wrong their perception of wolves were.

"Maddy, it's just you haven't been great lately, for heaven's sake you're half asleep on a moon day!" Emma was really quite worried and Maddy could tell it. Exhausted, Maddy clambered off the couch and was making her way over to the kitchen when, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest, her mother watched as her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.

…

Maddy slowly opened her eyes, the harsh light almost blinding her, groaning she forced her eyes open again and the world suddenly came into focus.

"Maddy?" Daniel stood over her, a concerned look on his face.

"W-w-what happened?" Maddy asked, her voice small and weak.

"You collapsed, you didn't get hurt on your fall however, which is good" Her mother answered. Who Maddy just realised was standing at the door.

"Why? Did I collapse?" Maddy asked before screaming in pain as her chest began to thud with pain.

"Maddy!" Her mother rushed to her side and pulled her cub into a hug. "What's hurting?"

"Here." Maddy pointed at her chest. The pain was unbearable.

"Get the jeep Daniel. We need to find Rhydian's pack as quick as we can."

Daniel gave a confused glance at Emma, she gave him a nod, and he understood immediately, he was out the door and fumbling for keys in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4 The Pull

"I thought they were…"

"Too young?" Emma interjected.

"Well she's just turned 15." Daniel reasoned.

"We were only 17." Emma muttered.

"Yes, and that was considered ridiculously young!" Daniel argued.

"We're going to have to accept it anyway otherwise you'd be killing our daughter."

Daniel couldn't disagree with that, his cub was growing up, faster than he'd imagined. His 15 year old daughter, not even a wolf for an entire year and yet she'd managed to find her soul mate.

"Their connection is stronger than any I've seen." Daniel commented.

Emma couldn't deny this, when she first felt the connection she had with Daniel it was painful, but not to the point of passing out.

"Should we tell her what it was or not?" Emma asked.

Daniel looked into the back seat where his daughter lay asleep, and thought deeply for a second, "She has a right to know, it would be a crime not to tell her why she was going through this." He said with a growing knowledge that Maddy was indeed ready to make a pack of her own, as she had a worthy soul to share it with. "I'd imagine Ceri would have told Rhydian what his pain meant, but then again she might not have considering she has an immense dislike for 'tames' as she so names us."

A rustling could be heard from the back seat and Maddy's mum turned round from the passenger seat, to see Maddy waking up, "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, heaps." Maddy tried her best to look like the pain wasn't that much, but her mum knew better, she could see the pain registering on her cub's face, underneath the put on smile.

"Can I go out and run in the woods? It's desperately cramped in here." Maddy asked staring at her mum.

Emma turned to look at Daniel he whispered, "Let her go, but we should keep close encase of Ceri's pack makes an encounter."

Emma nodded to Maddy as she bounded out of the jeep in a very knowing direction.

Maddy felt miles better as she ran, the sun was setting and the moon was about to shine. She gave into the pull, that she so desperately wanted to help her rid the pain. She thought of Rhydian, and the pull in her chest, in her heart, grew stronger, she knew then that it would bring her to him.

**(I'll post a few more chapters as soon as I can, don't forget to R & R! xox) **


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

The pain grew weaker as Maddy ran, her legs reaching speeds she didn't even know she could achieve, she was running to Rhydian, her Rhydian, and she didn't care what her parents thought or Ceri and her pack, she wanted Rhydian here with her, the pain in her heart was still strong, but was weakening with each stride.

Maddy's mind had a million thoughts of Rhydian, when she kissed him on the cheek in thanks, hoping that maybe, he would have taken the hint, and when he didn't deny he was jealous of Tom and her, and about the time they ran in the woods, and held hands underneath their tree.

…

The moon was rising and Emma knew it would be less than 15 minutes before they'd start transforming, Daniel catching onto her thinking stopped the jeep and they both jumped out.

Daniel sniffed the air, "The pack are to the west, Maddy not that far from them, I would say they are about 20 minutes run away."

"Are you sure, have they noticed her?" Emma asked.

"They don't seem to be running so it seems not, unless they are not threatened by her." Daniel said, with a knowing sense that Ceri will be most unhappy at Maddy's arrival in the next few minutes.

Emma smiled at Daniel, both sharing the same mixed thoughts, both however happy their cub was finally becoming an adult wolf.

…

Maddy sniffed the air, the pain from her chest was so faint now, she had forgotten it was there, her thoughts were too occupied with Rhydian, the wolf who she loved with her entire body and soul, the wolf she couldn't bear to be without, the wolf whose scent, was just ahead of her. She suddenly quickened her already lightning quick pace and crashed into Rhydian, their lips locking almost immediately, Rhydian's hands found Maddy's waist and neck, as she intertwined her hands in his hair and pulled him as close to her as she could, their built up feelings pouring out.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them.

They both looked round, neither of them dropping their grip of the other.

Two eyes could be seen from the bushes, they were very yellow and very, very angry.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight!

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews guys! :) I'll try to write longer chapters from now on! xD xox Sorry but I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't be able to post until well into next week. :( sorry guys.**

* * *

Rhydian instantly stepped protectively in front of Maddy, and growled, Maddy looked at her hands, it was starting; she could see her veins turning black, when she looked up, Rhydian had transformed, another second later she had too.

Rhydian continued to growl at the intruding wolf, it just padded forward, not put off by Rhydian's defence, Rhydian was allot bigger than Maddy had last seen him, especially in wolf form, as he towered over the other wolf, the two wolves began to circle each other eyes fixed on each other.

"She's a tame!" Ceri growled at her son in disgust.

"She's not tame! Anything but tame!" Rhydian spat at his mother, if he could call her that.

"You'd choose that filthy tame creature over your own family!" Ceri growled.

"Yeah, a billion times over! She's family to me anyway!" Rhydian argued back.

"How dare you! You are my son, you belong in this pack!" She snarled.

Rhydian and Ceri stopped circling, Ceri suddenly lashed out towards Maddy, "You think you can steal my son, you think I'll allow for you to take him, so I'll lose him forever?!" She said, firery anger in her eyes. In utter frustration, Ceri leapt forward, claws outstretched towards Maddy, and slashed her face, a deep cut across the top of her left eye.

Rhydian roared, growling at his mother, "How DARE you hurt her!" He ran to protect Maddy from further harm and stood blocking Ceri.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Ceri spat, "She's just a tame, she isn't a true Wolfblood, she's a disgrace to our species!"

"She's not a tame, and she's not a disgrace to our species! You know I love her! You convinced me the first time that leaving was a good idea that it would be easier because we were too different. You're the one that's different here! If I had a cub, I wouldn't abandon it, then claim it back when I felt like it! I'd care for it, and love it! Unlike you, you will only ever love yourself!"

"How dare you say that to me! I'm your mother!"

"You stopped being my mother 13 years ago!"

Emma and Daniel suddenly came rushing into the scene, Rhydian standing tall and protectively over their cub, while he glared at his mother, who was also glaring back, Emma looked over to Maddy, the cut across her forehead was still fresh.

"You did this to my daughter!" She exclaimed digging her claws into the ground. "How dare you!"

"She's on out territory!"

"She's your son's soul mate! Kill her, you kill him!"

"Well that will get rid of two mistakes in the world won't it?!"

Ceri had finally had enough with fighting over her son. He had clearly been corrupted the many years he had not been in her care, and she was disgusted at herself for having such a cub.

"That's your son!" Emma shocked that Ceri could say such a thing about her son and Maddy.

"No he isn't." With that Ceri ran back into the woods, leaving the four of them alone.

* * *

"Is Maddy going to be ok?" Rhydian broke the silence, nobody had muttered a single thing since Ceri had left.

"She looks like she'll be fine Rhydian, but I think she'll have to rest when we get back." Emma said as she looked to the sky, where it was just breaking dawn.

Once they were all back in human form, including Maddy, Daniel and Emma rushed off to get the Jeep while Rhydian stayed with Maddy.

"Maddy, can you hear me?" Rhydian leant over her, concerned about the large gash in her forehead.

"mmm…yeah…" Maddy spoke like she was slightly distant; Rhydian smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. She responded lightly, and smiled.

"Get some rest" Rhydian advised, it will help with the healing.

Maddy slightly nodded, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Mates

Maddy's eyes fluttered open, the harsh white light of midday hit her, as her world came into focus, someone was standing over her, a worried expression on thier face.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Rhydian." Maddy mumbled. Just as he took her hand in his.

His hands were soft, warm and big, Maddy smiled, feeling content and safe.

Daniel and Emma chuckled from the back of the room, and wandered towards the young wolves.

"You should be fine Maddy, just get some rest, you lost quite a lot of blood last night." Emma said smiling.

"Erm. Rhydian do you mind if we have a private chat just now?" Daniel suggested, gesturing towards the door.

"No, Mr. Smith." Rhydian replied. Following him as he exited the room.

Emma walked over towards Maddy's double bed, sitting herself beside her cub. "Maddy, you and Rhydian are going to take over this territory when we die. You know the perimeters so I would like you to show Rhydian." Emma said seriously. Maddy just nodded. "You and Rhydian should start a pack after we have died as it will be easier to bring up your cubs."

"But ma I don't know how to bring up cubs!" Maddy interjected the inevitability of creating a pack with Rhydian just dawning on her.

"Instinct." Emma said plainly, smiling at her grown up cub. "Rhydian will be there anyway so, you won't be alone."

Maddy smiled at the mention of his name, she loved him with her entire body and soul and knew what her mother had said last night was true, they were soul mates and they belonged with one another.

"Your attachment to each other is overwhelming Maddy, I'm sorry for the accusations me and your father had set against him before." Emma said, with growing realisation of how much Maddy, even though she may not have known it, had suffered at thier hand from seperating the two.

Maddy shot her a confused look. "Mam, there is no need to apologize you were doing what was right for the pack at the time."

Emma smiled at her cub, knowing that she would grow up to be very happy, very happy indeed.

...

Rhydian knocked on the door to Maddy's bedroom, her mum had left only just a few minutes ago, and Rhydian had just finished his chat with her father.

"Just a minute." Maddy said as she pulled on a jumper, feeling better now she had actually gotten up.

"60, 59, 58, 57..."

Maddy chuckled at this, typical Rhydian.

"37, 36, 35, 34, 33"

"You can come in now." Maddy finally said after adjusting her clothes.

"Finally!" Rhydian said as he burst through the door.

He wandered over to Maddy who was currently looking out the window playing with her hair. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist hugging her from behind. He leant down as gently whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maddy responded, turning round to meet his bluey green eyes. Seconds later thier lips locked into a meaningful, passionate kiss, her arms winding round his neck as her fingers became entwined in his hair, pulling him closer, he pulled her closer with his left arm on her waist while he held her face gently in his right hand. A few minutes later they broke off, panting for air, both looking at each other they noticed thier eyes had changed to yellow.

"I can't begin to describe all that I feel for you Maddy, I just can't be without you."

"Rhydian I don't even know where to begin about my feelings for you." Maddy said as thier eyes gradually changed back to normal.

Rhydian gently kissed Maddy's lips again and smiled. "We're soul mates."


End file.
